Ninon Beart
Estados Unidos |Altura = 157 cm (5' 2") |Peso = 45 kg (99 lb) |Tipo-de-sangre = AB |Ocupación = Bruja |Gustos = Una muñeca de su abuela, su hermana mayor cuando mete la pata |Odios = Su hermana mayor cuando la sermonea |Hobbies = Convocar al diablo, las maldiciones |Medidas = 77 cm, 57 cm, 78 cm |Estilo-de-pelea = Boxeo Chino + Magia Negra |Familiares/Relaciones = Mignon Beart (hermana), Rock Howard (Interés romántico), abuela|image = Archivo:Ss.jpeg|250px |descripcion = Ninon en KOF: Maximum Impact 2}} Ninon Beart (ニノン・ベアール, Ninon Beāru) es un personaje de KOF, en la serie Maximum Impact. Aparece en las entregas KOF Maximum Impact 2 (conocido como KOF 2006 en EE.UU.) y KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A. Es doblada por Jun Koutsuka y Jessica Wachsman. Aspecto Ninon tiene entre unos 18-22 años de edad (aunque parezca mucho menor), ostenta la misma personalidad que Mignon pero esta lo hace al contrario que ella. El principal traje que se utiliza es un vestido negro tipo Gothic Lolita con dos medias grises, zapatos negros y una diadema en su cabello. Su pelo es blanco. Su segundo traje es un vestido chino de colores purpura y manchas rojas, tiene una gorra del mismo color y el cabello es negro con rojo. Tiene zapatos que le concuerdan a su vestido y no usa medias. Historia Ninon es la hermana menor de Mignon Beart, y es muy diferente de su hermana mayor. A diferencia de ella , Ninon es madura y calculadora, pareciera que ella exactamente lo opuesto de su hermana Mignon, su manera de vestir es tipo Gothic Lolita, lo que contrasta enormemente al estilo de la ídolo alegre que usa Mignon. También parece que Ninon es un especie de titiritera, ya de acuerdo a la historia de Mignon, Ninon puede controlar por medio de su magia una muñeca, la cual usa para fastidiar y provocar a su hermana, demostrándole que sus conocimientos de magia son superiores. Para disgusto de Ninon, es Mignon quien recibe una invitación al torneo KOF, por lo cual Ninon decide participar también en dicho torneo, el objetivo de Ninon es demostrarle a su hermana que ella es no solamente una bruja superior a ella, sino también la luchadora suprema, aunque en el torneo, Ninon tendrá algunas experiencias más. También Ninon ha llamado al atención de los fans, no solo por su apariencia, que la hace ver muy hermosa, sino también porque muchos de los ataques que usa son hechizos que involucran a nombres de ángeles, como Miguel (Michael, en inglés), ("Michael on my right/Waga migete ni Mikaeru/Miguel a mi derecha"), Uriel ("Uriel on my left/Waga hidarite ni Urieru/Uriel a mi izquierda"), Rafael ("Rafael before me/Waga mae ni Rafaeru/Rafael frente a mi.") y Gabriel ("Gabriel behind me/Waga ushiro ni Gaburieru/Gabriel detrás de mi"). Estilo de Lucha Ella usa un estilo de pelea parecido al de Mignon, pero con algunas diferencias, como que Ninon usa la teletransportación, un ataque de meteoros que cubre la pantalla completa, y descargas de electricidad. Poderes *'Magia negra' '-' Ninon puede utilizar energías negativas en su ayuda. *'Convocar a Diablo -' Según su perfil, ella puede "convocar al diablo". *'Teleportación oscura' '-' Ninon puede teletransportarse a sí misma con magia negra. *'Relámpago magia' '-' Ninon puede usar relámpago para varios propósitos. *'Rayo' '-' Ninon puede convocar rayos desde el cielo. *'Thunder Ball' '-' Ninon puede crear una bola muy potente de electricidad. Este poder tiene una débil y una fuerte variedades. *'Magia de viento' '-' Ninon puede utilizar el viento para varios propósitos. *'Barrera de viento' '-' Ninon crea un escudo de viento a su alrededor. Este poder tiene una débil y una fuerte variedades. *'Magia de fuego' '-' Puede usar fuego para varios propósitos. *'Lluvia de meteoros' '-' Ninon puede convocar a varias pequeñas rocas de fuego desde el cielo. *'Magia de agua' '-' Ninon puede utilizar agua para varios propósitos. *'Proyectil de agua' '-' Ninon puede disparar un proyectil de agua de sus manos. Música *'Mad Fantasy' - KOF MI 2/ KOF 2006 (si entras al Neo-Geo Land Versión 2 jugando con Ninon en el Modo Desafío, tema de Orochi Chris en KOF '98) Apariciones: *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 *Days of Memories ~Pure White Angels~ *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A Véase tambien *Ninon Beart/Frases Galería Nignondesigns2.jpg|Ambos estilos de Ninon Ninon-card.png|Ninon en Card DS Curiosidades *Ninon esta perdidamente enamorada de Rock Howard. Cuando ambos personajes van a pelear, en su intro contra él en KOF MI 2 / MI R:A, Ninon le dice "You, are Just my type too." (Tú, eres justo mi tipo). *En KOF MI R:A, a Ninon se le cambiaron las intros que tenía con Kula Diamond y Bonne Jenet en el KOF 2006, mientras que en este ambas se asustaban cuando Ninon les amenazaba con echarles una maldición (al igual que Mai Shiranui, Yuri Sakazaki, Lilly Kane y otras chicas) en KOF MI R:A, Kula y Jenet le alaban su manera de vestir y apariencia, aunque a Ninon le molesta la presunción de la que hace gala Jenet enfrente de ella. *Ninon también aparece en la más reciente versión del juego Days Of Memories, Pure White Angels. *A pesar de aparecer en KOF MI 2 como personaje secreto "carente de historia" en dicho modo, Ninon se ha convertido en uno de los personajes más populares de la saga. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Personajes de Maximum Impact Categoría:Habilidad en Magia Categoría:Habilidad en Boxeo Categoría:Menores de edad Categoría:Nacidos en Noviembre